Our Future
by Joanther
Summary: Jounouchi was mysteriously brought to the future and met Kaiba, who was ten years older while he was finding the way out. Surprisingly the brunet invited Jounouchi to a private tea party at his mansion...


**Our Future**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Write by _Joanther_

Fandom: Yugioh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Those characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Rating: T

Genres: Mystery (?), Romance

Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi

Beta Reader: roseofnoonvale

Summary:

_Jounouchi was mysteriously brought to the future and met Kaiba, who was ten years older while he was finding the way out. Surprisingly the brunet invited Jounouchi to a private tea party at his mansion..._

-o0o-

Jounouchi looked around in confusion. One minute ago, he was walking from school headed home on a deserted street, then a bright flash suddenly occurred and made him blink, then when the flash faded he saw he was standing on a strange street. This street didn't have anybody on it, similar to the other street he had walked, but it seemed darker with night starting to fall on the sky, but he could still see around him. Realizing he couldn't just standing there, Jounouchi decided to head toward the street to find out where he was. His steps were slow and careful, hazel eyes rolled around, hoping he could figure out what had just happened with him.

The street was still empty after five minutes of walking. But before Jounouchi could panic, he saw the biggest garden in front of him. The garden was full of green grasses with colorful, beautiful flowers around, making it the prettiest garden Jounouchi has seen. Around the garden was a large, thick fence that normal people could never get in by climbing on it. In the middle of the garden, Jounouchi could see a fancy mansion. Whoever owned the place with the mansion must be rich, more than rich he thought. At least it was somebody like Kaiba Seto.

Jounouchi jolted. Just when his brain wandered about the young CEO of Kaiba Corp, he saw a familiar figure that looked exactly like the one in his thought standing inside the garden. The tall brunet was standing with his back to Jounouchi. He seemed like he was relaxed watching the flowers and was deep in thought. Jounouchi gasped, unable to stop the small sound from coming out of his mouth. Immediately, the brunet turned away and met his eyes.

It was Kaiba Seto, or at least that was the first thought Jounouchi had. This man looked like Kaiba, whom he had just met in school early, but... older. He had the same hair style of the brunet Jounouchi has known, with deep dark blue-eyes which were staring back at him. His gaze seemed sharper but somehow... gentler than Kaiba. The brunet slowly walked close to him, wearing the black turtle-neck shirt with a locket on his neck, the same as Kaiba's but he didn't have the belts around his arms. As he came closer to Jounouchi, the smaller teen could see that the brunet was taller and bigger than his rival-and-enemy. Jounouchi blinked once as his gaze caught the cerulean eyes. Who was this guy really?

The brunet's lips lifted into a smile, then he started to speak, with his voice sound too much like Kaiba, but deeper. "You are Jounouchi Katsuya, am I right?"

Jounouchi stared at the brunet in shock, because he didn't know how to reply. His mouth nearly dropped when he was trying to talk, but no word came out. "It's too nostalgic to see you. Do you want to come in?" the brunet continued, one finger of his right hand was pointing to the right, where there was a large closed gate.

"Who are you?" Jounouchi asked quietly, surprised that his voice was calmer than he thought it could be.

"You know me," the brunet said simply, as he started walking to the gate, while Jounouchi outside the garden was walking to the gate too. "I'm Kaiba Seto. Who else can I be?!"

"No way!" Jounouchi gasped. "You are lying! I just saw Kaiba at school earlier! You are much older than him! You can't be Kaiba!"

The brunet chuckled, but he didn't seem surprise with Jounouchi's reaction. "It's because time has passed, _Jounouchi_. For some reasons I don't know, but it seems you just came from the past to here. Since you still call me '_Kaiba_' I assume you are 16 years old now. And if I guessed right, my current time is ten year later compared to your time."

"You're kidding..." hazel eyes widened at the brunet's words, or he could say, the '_future_ Kaiba'. He then remembered the flash earlier; it must be the reason that has brought him here, if the '_future_ Kaiba' was right. "How can I believe you and how do I know this is not some weird game?"

"You can come in my house and see it yourself," the '_future_ Kaiba' said, opening the gate for Jounouchi. Jounouchi hesitated but still got in. There was nothing to worry about. If this was a prank he could get out by beating the brunet easily. Jounouchi was not scared about something like this. "What's proved?"

"I can start telling you what the others, I mean, your friends were doing in the past ten years. And since you come right at tea's time, want to join with me?" the taller man asked gently as he walked away toward the mansion. Jounouchi gave him a weird look, then stopped behind and said loudly. "You're not Kaiba. Kaiba would never invite me to his tea party. Who are you really?"

The brunet laughed, but still did not turn back or stop, but continued walking through the open door of the mansion. "Ten years has passed, _Jounouchi_. A lot of things happened. You don't think you and I would be in a good term in future, do you?"

"It's... hard to imagine..." the younger blond admitted, but he found the strength to follow the brunet. The two walked through the hallway and stopped at the dining room, where there was a table full of cakes with two cups of tea, which were still hot enough to be steaming. "Don't tell me you knew I would come?" Jounouchi frowned as he stared at the table.

"No, I didn't know you would come. I planned to have a tea party with _someone_, but that person still is not here yet. Never mind, I'll make another cup later." The '_future_ Kaiba' smiled and sat down. Jounouchi blinked once then hesitantly sat to confront the brunet. He felt some guilt that he was interrupting Kaiba with whoever someone else was. "Your girlfriend?"

"Why did you have that idea?" Kaiba asked smoothly and took one of the cakes. Jounouchi still was wondering whether this guy was real Kaiba or not. He never thought Kaiba would like sweet things.

"It can't be Mokuba; because you would say 'Mokuba' instead of called it '_someone_'. And you were never close to everyone, so that person must be someone special to you, if you are the real Kaiba," Jounouchi said as he saw Kaiba give him a small smile. Then again, the Kaiba he knew never smiled with others people except Mokuba.

"Heh, I never knew you would notice those things about me when you were young; that makes me a little bit happy." Jounouchi frowned at the words Kaiba just said. What did he mean? "Where should I begin to tell you?"

"What's about my friends? Yugi? Yami?" Jounouchi thought quickly and asked. If Yami was still here ten years later, he would be more than happy. Beside Yami might have an idea why he had traveled time like this and help bringing him back.

"They're doing fine. The last time I heard about them, was from you, I mean, your future self. They are both in Egypt now, obviously enjoy their traveling together," Kaiba answer softly.

"My future self?" Jounouchi blinked, starting to want to know more about himself in future. "What's about him, my future self? You treat me this good, so it means you and I are in good term in the future, right? Are we friends? How was my life going on? Did I graduate with good grades? Did I get into college?" he asked excitedly.

"You asked too much, but I think I can answer all of them." Kaiba smiled as he brought the tea cup to his mouth and took a small sip. "Katsuya is fine in every mean. He did graduate high school with good grades, and did well in college too. Now he is taking a small company part of Kaiba Corp as a president of it."

"Am I that good?" Jounouchi smiled happily, the thought of doubting faded with what he has heard. "Did I have any relationship?"

"Only one and one since you were in high school." Blue eyes softened when Kaiba answering, a smile now obviously appearing on his face, so that he did not hide the happiness in it.

Jounouchi had to smile too. He didn't know why but he felt... too happy when he saw the brunet smiling like this. "Then how about you? Are you having any relationship?"

"I have married after graduated college," the brunet said simply and was still smiling. Jounouchi eyes went wide. "I didn't know you were the type of person who would marry that soon. I assumed you have someone, but never knew..."

"How can you be so certain about me having someone?" the brunet asked back, but the smile remaining.

"You changed too much from the Kaiba I knew. I don't think time would change you this much, so it must be because of someone."

The brunet smiled and took another cake. Jounouchi then noticed that he hadn't touched anything since he sat down, and reached his hand out to take one as well. "Who is that person? Did you know her from college? Did I know her?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I knew that person from high school. You know that person well too."

"Really? The only girl I think I know well is Anzu. Are you with her?"

Kaiba had stopped eating when hearing Jounouchi say that, and then frowned slightly. "Anzu? Do you mean the brunette girl in your group? I didn't remember her name. But she is in America now. I only know that from your future self. I haven't heard more about her."

"Then it's not her? Strangely, she is the only girl I think I know well. Wait... Don't you mean... my sister?"

Kaiba shook his head slowly, making Jounouchi sigh in relief. Jounouchi didn't know why he felt relief, but he hated the idea of his sister being with Kaiba. "Mai?"

Kaiba shook his head again. "I forgot to tell you. That person is not a girl."

Jounouchi froze for a minute before stared oddly at the brunet. "I didn't know you're gay. Is it Yugi?"

"I have a good taste, you know," Kaiba sighed. "What else is in Yugi except his talent of playing game? He is like a child in my eyes. Well, maybe he is growing up and taller now, but my opinion about him doesn't change. He isn't half as pretty as my husband."

"Pretty? Well, I should know you always have weird thoughts. I mean, who call a guy 'pretty'? Well, maybe Otogi suits that word." He said sarcastically.

"You don't want your brother-in-law to be gay, do you?" Kaiba chuckled. "However I didn't see Ryuuji anywhere near 'pretty'. I always wondered since high school about what was in that guy that made girls drool every time they saw him? I was always annoyed because they were too loud everywhere Ryuuji appeared."

"What?! Wait?! My brother-in-law?!" Jounouchi shouted. "Otogi?! And why are you calling him 'Ryuuji'? I refused to accept him as my brother-in-law. Does it mean he is married to Shizuka?!"

"Your future self accepted him, _Jounouchi_. Besides, it happened four years ago and you have even become an uncle now. Your future self call him 'Ryuuji', so I call him 'Ryuuji' too."

It was... unexpected. Jounouchi dazed as he thought of the future. "Then, who are you with?"

"You don't want to guess anymore?" Kaiba smirked slyly. "Try! You might learn some more information about your friends."

`Jounouchi rolled his eyes. Kaiba had looked... playful. "Ryou? He is the last one I think of as having good looks. And don't tell me it's Honda because I will immediately laugh at your face."

"I would laugh at my future self too if I know he was dating Honda. But luckily, I'm not. Beside, Honda just married last month. His wife is a lavender haired woman you future self has said that was Honda's crush since he was still in high school," Kaiba said smoothly. "I didn't plan to go to their wedding but you dragged me in."

Jounouchi laughed slightly as Kaiba continued. "And it's not Ryou. Just look at his face reminding me too much of the thief, and he is still with that thief too. They left to go back to England several years ago and I haven't seen them again after that."

"Then who is that person?" Jounouchi asked, confused. "There is no one I think I know well anymore. Have I made more friends in the future?"

The brunet shook his head. "You have more friends, but none of them are as close as Yugi's."

"Then, who? I swear, except myself, I have told you everybody I have known." Then Jounouchi froze. "Wait, me?"

The brunet smirked. "Finally! Yes. You. Don't you notice I mentioned several times that you were with me?"

Hazel eyes widened as big as they could. The young blond teen stared frozenly at the brunet as if he just grew another head. "I... My future self... me in future... is your... husband?"

"Your reaction never bores me," Kaiba laughed playful. "I said I have good taste. Who else is there that could suit me more than you?"

Jounouchi glared deadly at the brunet, "Sounds like I'm your toy."

"I would be happier if it were the true. But your future self is having me more than I have him. I don't mean the bed scene, because I'm always the top, but you are controlling me all the time. You made me be friends with your friends, made me do things you want,... You made me change a lot." The CEO smiled sweetly as he noticed the red shade start appearing all over the blond's face across from him. He knew it was because he mentioned the bed scene more than the rest.

"If I don't know who this is I might think you are flirting with someone, Seto." A man voice suddenly interrupted and brought the twos attentions to the door. Jounouchi eyes widened at the blond who just appeared. His voice was too much like his own voice but deeper and slower. The blond hair was still same as Jounouchi's, but a little bit shorter and more organized. He was wearing a white turtleneck sweater with blue jean that embraced his long legs. Jounouchi gulped, if he didn't this person was his future self he would think this person was very attractive.

"It's please to meet you, my young Katsuya," The future-Jounouchi said as he stepped in and sat next to Kaiba. He smiled longingly at Jounouchi, made the younger blond blushing unreasonable. Jounouchi then heard Kaiba groaned. "I'm not flirting with him, but it seems like you are, Katsuya. You made him blush."

"Did I?" Katsuya winked playful at his husband, then looked back at Jounouchi. "You look so innocent, my young Katsuya. Really make me feel nostalgic." He smiled again; his hand reached out to take one cake. Kaiba next to him suddenly stood up and disappeared out the door where Katsuya had appeared, earlier, but Katsuya didn't seem to care.

"I really don't know if I should be happy or not when I know that ten years later, I'll become the one like you..." Jounouchi admitted confusingly. "I mean, you are cool, too much... good looking that I doubt I could be. You are good from what Kaiba has told me too. But... with Kaiba? And where did he go?"

"Seto was right when he told me I have always asked too much when I was young." The older blond chuckled. "He's going to make me a cup of tea, since you took mine. And don't feel guilty; it's fun to order Seto around, especially when he always knows what I need without me have to tell him."

"It still doesn't explain why you are with him..." Jounouchi shook his head nervously. He then noticed the brunet had just came back with a cup in his hand as he set it gently on the table, right in front of Katsuya.

"Why?" The younger blond teen continued as the brunet sat down in his old seat while the older blond slowly brought the cup to his mouth and drank a small sip. "Why are you two together? What's in Kaiba that you... love?" he eyed on his future self.

"'Why', you ask?" Katsuya smiled and looked at the brunet next to him. "What's in you made me fall in love? I don't remember that much." He asked playfully.

"Because I'm the hottest and sexiest guy in our high school, and I'm the richest guy in Domino too. What else?" Kaiba answer automatically with straight face.

"I think that's the reason," Katsuya pointed at the brunet and rolled his eyes playfully as if it was true when Jounouchi's jaw nearly dropped on the table. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Of course I am. But I was still the hottest and sexiest guy in Domino high school back then," Kaiba said nonchalantly. Katsuya started to laugh.

"And madly in love with me? I think it's the main reason I fell for you," Katsuya said between the laugh.

"Oh," was all Kaiba responded as he started wrapping his arm around Katsuya's waist and gently pulled him close to his lap. Jounouchi watched the scene, unaware his face was once more reddening. The brunet placed a small kiss on Katsuya's cheek, making the older blond chuckled quietly.

"Uh oh..." Jounouchi made a sound to let the older couple know he was still sitting there. The older Kaiba and older Katsuya stopped what they were doing, but their face didn't change. In fact, both of their faces seemed amused.

"I know how you are feeling right now," Katsuya said snickering. "You don't have to accept us and accept this future if you don't want to. However, I want to tell you. Life isn't as easy as we have seen. It's hard and very complicated. I didn't stay on a chair and wait for good things to happen. I have fought a lot to make my future, and to be with the one I love."

Jounouchi stared at his future self bluntly, but did not know what to say.

"You heard about me graduating school with good grade, right? But you also know with your current state it cannot happen. You have to focus and study more and harder. It's the same about working too. Just because I'm Seto's husband doesn't mean everything is easier. I need to prove to everybody that I really have talent to run a company. And in our love life, you know you and Seto in your time didn't make a good combination, right? Everything didn't fix even after we got together. We still bickered, sometime argued with each other because of many nameless reasons. There were times we thought we couldn't make it and had thought it would be better if we break up. There were times we were curious and asked ourselves were we really mean for each other, or we should separate and find the right one. More than that, not everybody accepts us, like you aren't right now. Many people have pressed us, pressed Seto, said that Seto has no right to lead KaibaCorp anymore because he's gay."

"But you are still together..." Jounouchi said timidly when his future self has stopped. He could fell his own lips forming a small smile when he thought about how Katsuya has fought for his life, even with Kaiba. It made him feel more self-confident about his future. He would listen to Katsuya, no need to accept the future if he didn't want to, but he could believe in it, in the bright future.

Katsuya smiled, knowing he had made his younger self understand what he wanted to tell him. "You don't have to be scared of us being together, it's your future and you can choose and decide on your own, so you don't have to be with Seto if you don't want to. But you can start to see around you. I know when I were you I hadn't noticed things around me and was too carefree. It's good to be carefree and selfless because it makes you have a free mind and freedom, but you need to focus on everything around you if you want to have a certain future. Listen to what everyone around you says, and find out what you need. And, don't be afraid when you fall. I'll give you a small tip. Try to think about someday, that you will meet your younger self, smile to him and tell him how good your life is, convince him when he was suffering. Like what I am doing right now."

Jounouchi blinked at his future self and future Kaiba, not knowing what he needed to say. Suddenly the two in front of him had become too perfect together in Jounouchi's eyes, as if they had been made especially for each other. Before he could say anything, he saw a light flashed that made him blink. Then everything was black out.

Katsuya and Seto smiled at the place where there was a boy sitting there, which now was empty. The blond seemed unsurprised, and took a sip from his tea as if nothing happened. The brunet next to him was different. He stared at the seat in front of him, where on the table was the cup of tea Jounouchi still had not finish yet and an unfinished plate of cakes. After a moment of silent, Seto turned to his husband.

"It's a long time since I heard you say too much," Seto said softly. "I guess you have known he would come, haven't you?"

"Maybe," The blond continued smiling. "Why did you let him in? How were you so sure that he is '_me_' in the past, but not some prank of your psycho opponents?"

"He has your curious look, Katsuya. Right at the first time I saw him I certainly knew he was _you_," the brunet rubbed his beloved hair. "Besides, if I remember right you have said something about mysteriously coming to the future several years ago and meeting the '_future_ me'. I happened to realize it was the truth when I saw him."

Katsuya chuckled and took a small amount of cake into his mouth.

"And, you tricked him." It Seto's turn to snicker. "You said that he could choose and decide his own future and didn't have to be with me, but it's not true. In the end you _will_ end up with me no matter what."

"It's because I decided my future should have you with me, isn't it?" Katsuya smiled playfully at his husband. "However I have to admit my younger self is a little bit dense. I hope after this trip he would start to notice things around him." Then he stopped, looking thoughtfully. "No, he _will_ start to pay attention to everything around him. Especially, you."

"I'm looking toward for it."

.

.

.

Jounouchi opened his eyes slowly, then suddenly sat up after remembered something. That was when he realized he was in his familiar bedroom and he has slept on his bed. He blinked and looked around, then brushed his hair and got off the bed. The clock on the desk next to his bed let him know it was six in the morning.

'It's a dream? Strangely, it feels so real,' he thought and walked into the bathroom. The last events of night came to his head, so clearly in fact that he really doubted all of it was only a dream. But right... How could he come to the future? How could Kaiba and he have become... lovers, not mention that they had also married? Right, it was all only a dream, a very weird dream.

Jounouchi stood in front of his mirror; it was then that he noticed he was still wearing the school uniform of yesterday. He frowned, tried to remember what he did last night and slept without changing. He couldn't remember. He just remembered he was walking from school to home and then a flash brought him to the future and he met the _future_ Kaiba...

NOT... That thing wasn't real, right...?

But everything was clear. Jounouchi could swear he has never remembered his dreams in too much detail, but this one... And it didn't seem like a dream... He thought he still could feel the taste of tea and cake in his mouth.

Maybe... it was not a dream...?

...

Jounouchi cursed silently as he entered the school. He has spent all of the morning wondering about yesterday, and he still didn't figure out if it was dream or real. But it was annoying him. He wished he could just forget all of this and everything went back to normal.

He suddenly stopped at the gate, when he noticed a figure of the brunet was in front of him. The guy was walking toward the building, and did not seem to care what was around him. He had looked different than most of the students because of the white uniform. Jounouchi stared at him, and for the first time in his life he was wondering why Kaiba never wore the same uniform as the rest of the students. However, the white uniform looked perfect on Kaiba, showed out his thin, long legs with tall and thin body but not really thin. After all, Kaiba was still taller and bigger than him, even in the future.

_ "I don't mean the bed scene because I'm always the top, but you are controlling me all the time."_ Suddenly the words of '_future_ Kaiba' came to Jounouchi, making him blush. It couldn't be true, right...? Even if he had feeling for Kaiba, it didn't mean Kaiba would return his feeling... Eh... Wait?! Did he just think he had feelings for Kaiba?

Jounouchi shook his head. The future he has seen (or dreamed?) was really too perfect to be true. He was still a carefree teen who care for his friends and everybody around him more than himself and Kaiba was still a lonely guy who had no emotions and only cared for his brother. More than that, both of them never got along, if did not count how many insults both has thrown to each other. Jounouchi could feel his blood boil when he was reminded of '_bonkotsu_' and '_inu_'. As if Kaiba would love him after he has called him those names. He sighed.

Jounouchi followed Kaiba to class since they had the same class, but he kept the space between them and wished that Kaiba didn't notice his presence. On the way to class, he had a full view of the brunet, even only in the back. He blushed at the memory of his future self, and how Katsuya was kissed by _future_ Kaiba, and the words Kaiba has said that Jounouchi was the one who changed him. A strong will grew in his head, making him wish that he could receive a smile from the brunet before him like he did in that dream.

The rest of the day, Jounouchi could feel the difference in the school when he tried to pay attention to everything around him. He focused on listening to the lessons in his class, and found out it was easier to understand when he really focused on it. He watched his friends slowly and noticed some things about them he hadn't known before. He acted more slowly and carefully, because he wanted to have the full views of everything around him. A lot of things have changed in Jounouchi's opinion. He even figured out more about his own feeling, like... he liked Kaiba...

Right! Dammit. He liked, maybe more than liked, that bastard. He found out more about his feeling toward the brunet during every period in class, when he couldn't resist the want to look/stare/glance at Kaiba or whatever you it called and did it unconsciously. He only hoped that nobody noticed his strange behavior. But still he couldn't erase the curious thought of the 'f_uture_', wondering if it could be true or not. After he realized his feeling for Kaiba, he really wanted that future to become true. Did he have to... uhm, start flirting with Kaiba?

Yes. Perhaps he would end up being punched in his face and could forget all about this fantastic future.

...

Jounouchi groaned slightly. It was the end of day in school and he had the duty to clean the class since today was his turn. None of the students were still in class but him, and it was late. More than that, he had to fight with the thoughts inside his head, and it was really starting to give him a headache.

He heard a small sound right after he just finished cleaning the windows. Curiously, Jounouchi turned around and saw no other than Kaiba was there, still perfect in his white uniform. Why he was here after school? Did he forget something? Jounouchi wondered as he stared at the brunet.

"_Bonkotsu_," Kaiba was the first one who spoke up. Jounouchi frowned, but said nothing to reply back. But he then noticed Kaiba was heading straight toward him.

"What... what are you doing?" Jounouchi tried to snarl, but when Kaiba got too close to him it only made him stutter. Kaiba smirked slyly, and only stopped in front of Jounouchi when he knew he couldn't step any further.

"I noticed you stared at me all day today, _bonkotsu_. Care to explain why?"

"Maybe I don't want to?" Jounouchi retorted automatically.

"But I want to hear it. Or I maybe I'll do something I think you want to do with me, even if it not the thing you really want me to do," the brunet's smirk went wide.

"Like... like what?"

"Like this," Kaiba's smirk then changed to a small smile, as Jounouchi remembered it looked exactly like the '_future_ Kaiba's smile' he has seen before when he was told about his... beloved. Before Jounouchi could react, he felt a warm hand caressing his face, while a head came close to him. The final thing he knew was a pair of soft lips landed on his own.

Jounouchi's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the brunet, who had closed his eyes when he started kissing him. The warm lips coaxed around his own, pressed forcedly into Jounouchi's, wanting to demand something from him. Jounouchi blinked curiously, his mouth was forced opening as he could feel something thrust inside. He had a very good idea about what it was but didn't know how to fight it off. Before he knew it, he saw himself kissing back Kaiba.

Jounouchi heard Kaiba chuckling between the kiss. The brunet broke the kiss gently, but right away continued in another kiss as his arm wrapped around Jounouchi's body and pulled him closer to him. Jounouchi quit wanting to fight him off, and started to close his eyes to enjoy the kiss he was sharing with the brunet. In a moment he thought of the '_future_' he has seen. Perhaps it wasn't a dream. It was real.

"What was it?!" He asked between the pants when the kisses have stopped. Hazel eyes glanced at blue eyes curiously. Even this made him remember the dream, he still didn't get it. Why did Kaiba suddenly come to kiss him?

"You mean the kisses?" Kaiba smirked, arms still staying on Jounouchi's back and refused to let him go. "Isn't it obvious?" He said with seductive tone.

"... What?" Jounouchi stunned.

"You want it, don't you? You want me to kiss you. I saw it all day today."

"You're hallucinating things. I don't-" the blond stuttered, feeling his face become hot and turned away. "... don't just want your kisses..." He mumbled the last past, hoping the taller guy in front of him couldn't hear it.

"Me neither," Kaiba leaned on Jounouchi's cheek and gently placed a small kiss on it. As Jounouchi was blinking confusingly, the brunet continued. "I don't just want to kiss you. I want you. All."

"Eh?!"

"You're really dense, you know? I have waited for your signal, hoping everyday that you would do something or have some signs meaning you have interesting in me. And when I knew you have feeling for me too, I _will_ never let you go."

Jounouchi stared blankly at the brunet. When those words finally sank into his mind, he couldn't help but looked at Kaiba in disbelief and then chuckled, "You're too possessive, Kaiba. What's if I never had interesting on you?"

"It can't be! You can't resist someone who is hot and sexy like me. It still doesn't count that I'm the richest in Domino too," Kaiba retorted playful.

"As if I care about that," Jounouchi laughed, suddenly felt like déjà vu. "I just want to know if you are really madly in love with me."

"Then why are you starting to notice me? I doubt it's because you know I love you. Until yesterday, you still never looked at me with those adore eyes." The CEO asked softly while he pressed Jounouchi's head to his shoulder. The blond couldn't see his face, but still could imagine Kaiba was smiling. He hesitated a little bit and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist.

"Perhaps because I have seen a future between us and wished for it to became true?"

.

.

.

Katsuya Kaiba arrived at his home later than normal. He counted quickly and knew he was late from the tea party with his husband. The company has had some major problems that needed him to be there to fix it, and he did his best to make sure those problems could be done in shortest time. Still, it was late and he wondered what Seto was doing at that moment.

He headed into the dining room, only to stop when he heard Seto was laughing. Frowning, he didn't know if his husband had invited someone to their private tea party as he heard Seto speak up with playful tone. "I said I have a good taste. Who else's that suit me more than you?"

Katsuya froze. He popped his head into the dining room, only to see that the young blond was sitting there across from his husband. The blond have same face as him, only younger and was glaring darkly at Seto. "Sound like I'm your toy."

"I would be happier if that was the true. But your future self has me more than I have him. I don't mean the bed scene, because I'm always the top, but you are controlling me all the time. You made me be friends with your friends, made me did things you want,... You made me change a lot," Katsuya smiled; he listened at the familiar words he has heard once ten years ago. So it was not a dream after all. Everything was not a dream. He could still remember clearly what happen ten years ago when he was the blond sitting there, and in ten years he was experienced the same things his future self once told him. _"Don't be afraid when you fall. I'll give you a small tip. Try to think that someday, that you will meet your younger self, smile to him and tell him how good your life are, convince him when he was suffer. Like what I am doing right now."_

That's when Katsuya decided to interrupt the two. He stepped inside the room, and said smiling. "If I didn't know who this is I might think you were flirting with someone, Seto."

.

.

.

_**-End-**_


End file.
